Woven fabrics made from high strength high elasticity fibers such as aramid fibers have been proposed conventionally as protective woven fabrics (e.g., knife-resistant clothing, a bulletproof vest) (Patent Documents 1-2). In Patent Document 3, the present inventors propose applying a multi-ply woven fabric having a specific fabric structure and a laminated sheet using the multiply woven fabric to knife-resistant clothing, etc.